


À vie

by malurette



Category: Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Short One Shot, lasting marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Elio a aimé Oliver plus que n'importe qui d'autre qui est passé avant et après lui dans sa vie.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 6





	À vie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Call Me By Your Name  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Elio Perlman/Oliver, Elio/des filles, mention d'OCs  
>  **Genre :** drama/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’André Aciman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** journée mondiale de la visibilité bi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Elio a aimé et désiré des filles et des hommes. Oui oui, il n'a aucun déni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, et ça n'est pas une question d'indécision non plus ; il éprouve même sorte de fierté à être capable de voir la beauté, le désir et l'amour partout. 

Il regrette quand même le double jeu qu'il a joué avec Marzia. Il accuse sa jeunesse stupide, pour n'avoir pas pensé plus loin que sa passion pour Oliver et avoir négligé les sentiments de son amie.   
Il lui présente des excuses tardives, des explications embrouillées ; elle préfère qu'il se taise. Il se tait. Et se demande...  
Et lui, là-bas, Oliver, aime-t-il vraiment sa femme, n'a-t-il jamais cessé de l'aimer même pendant cet été, a-t-il joué un triple jeu avec lui ?  
Il préfère l'occulter.   
Marzia est hors limites maintenant, il n'a aucune envie de revenir vers Chiara, et il hésite à aller vers un autre homme qu'il comparera par trop à Oliver.   
Il recompte les occasions manquées : il était trop jeune les années précédentes, il est heureux de ne pas s'être précipité et qu'Oliver ait été le premier. Ensuite, il redoute un peu qu'il reste le seul. 

L'été suivant, c'est une femme qui vient passer l'été. Il reste en terme polis mais quelque peu distants avec elle. L'été d'après, ça sera à nouveau un homme, mais lui ne sera plus là, en vacances ailleurs, dans les bras d'un touriste. Touriste, ailleurs, il l'est aussi, d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois.   
Avec les années qui passent, devenu pleinement adulte, il modifie ses habitudes. Ses vacances sont plus courtes, il en passent toujours une partie avec ses parents - mais pas à la période où ils reçoivent leur étudiant de l'été - et un peu de ce qui reste ailleurs juste pour lui.   
Il devient plus aventureux dans ses conquêtes, sans arriver à savoir quels risques il prend avec les sentiments des autres. 

Quand il revient à Crema il est hors de question qu'il couche à nouveau avec ses amies de jeunesse ; il n'approcherait jamais ses amis de cette façon non plus. Mais même les touristes, hommes ou femmes, avec les risques que ça se sachent en ville, il hésite. Et le fantôme d'Oliver le retient.   
Il éprouve du désir et de la tendresse pour chacun et chacune d'entre eux, mais il a toujours des réserves à aimer entièrement... et être blessé à nouveau ? C'est toujours avec conscience du temps limité qu'ils ont devant eux. Il préfère ainsi : que l'engagement soit clair dès le départ, que tout s'achèvera avec la fin du séjour et qu'on ne regrettera rien ensuite.   
Si seulement...


End file.
